Conventionally, an angler using an artifical worm rigged onto a fish-hook detects a bite of a fish, such as a black bass, by sensing through his fingers vibrations transmitted from the line.
He draws to his side the worm in a manner of dancing it like a live bait on or below the surface of the water, thereby provoking the fish's appetite, so that he hooks the fish instantaneously when it bites the worm.
A fish such as a black bass, however, has the habit of disgorging the bait immediately when it finds that the bait is a foreign object, such as a worm. Hence, it is required to instantly strike the fish at the exact time when the fish bites the worm. However, for unskilled anglers, it is difficult to do so, thus reducing expectations of a good catch.